


Could Be Love Killing you

by ElSun



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Time to face the passion...





	Could Be Love Killing you

“True blood the life source of vampires.” Pam was now in chsrge of slogans for the AD campaign. When she wasn’t busy. She could be found pestering Eric for a license to open a resturant. In alll their time together, she began to notice something.  
Sookie had always given her a strange feeling. They now knew why, however she wasn’t the together young girl she had been.  
When Eric was spelled and lost his memory. He was living with her in her former home. The two soon began one of the most psychotic love sffairs she had ever seen.  
Eventually her Bill love was restored,during a very public event. Before thw two could kill one another the Fai began to glow as a gold light erupted from her hands and was shot at Eric.   
Bringing his mild curse to an end.Restoring him to Pam’s maker. Recently things were shitting side ways again..  
Sookie was sitting on the couch as she sat she began to sing. This wasnt unusual except the more she sang the more she glowed.  
She was testing her power. Except it only seemed to work when she thought of fucking Eric all-night. The idea that her powers were tied to her emotions was becomming apparant.  
The more she thought of Eric the more she wanted him. Which negan to over power her mortal thoughts and she began to avt like a fairy. She was losing the battle snd soon Eric would be aware.  
The Sheriff of DIstrict 5 was not a happy person. Eric Northam was the only vampire who played nice with the orhers because of a lady...  
When Sookie entered he was aware of herfairy pressence. Slipping thru the throng of both mortal and vampires. When he appeared beside her she only seemed to peer back.  
“Sookie you are welcome here.”  
“Eric have you been thinking about us as just more than friends?”’  
“No, I sense you are in a transtiion of power. You are Fai.”  
“Eric...” Seemingly she moved in and out of time and space a gift of the fairies. No matter how Eric moved. No matter how Eric moved she was right next to him.  
“ Sookie, lets go and get somthing to eat.” He dipped his head. She giggled. Leaving they headed off into the night.  
“Let’s go into the bayou.”  
“I was thinking more along the lines of a meal.”  
“I’ll let you drink, but your way....” She was really trying to get him alone and naked.  
Tbc.....


End file.
